Robotech: SEED Chronicles
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A simple Robotech MacrossGundam SEED crossover. Don't worry, their will be no replacing of who who here. Just a simple AU. My simple project called GunTech.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Robotech or even Macross. Gundam Seed is the property of Bandai and Sunrise. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I don't have a clue to as who owns Macross, I'm pretty sure it must be a Japanese based company. I do own the story about to be written.

Note: GVO and I are currently engaged in a competition to see you can write a better Gundam SEED (Destiny)/Robotech (Macross) crossover. For those who read, please be sure to check out both stories so we can determine who is going to win this competition. I would like to thank you in advance for reviewing both stories. Thank You.

Sincerely,

War-Reporter

"Robotech: Gundam Chronicles" 

_**Prologue: "Final Destination"**_

**On some remote planet, deep in space**

**A battle being waged**

Strong, powerful heavily armored soldiers and mounted up in their machines of war fought against a tide of armored opponents. Even as their line began to waver, they fought on, not giving a centimeter to their opponents, but they did give them volleys of particle cannon fire. Then the purple and red crab-like mecha fell upon them like a wave upon a seawall. The two sides began to grapple in hand to hand, still exchanging fire with one another. The battle was all, but lost when an energy barrage came from the heavens and began to hole the crab-like mecha.

"Thank the Masters! Reinforcements!"

"This is the Seventh Meltraedi Patrol Squadron, it looks like you men need some assistance," a female voice mocked openly over the communications network.

"This is Emperor Dolza, Commander-in-Chief of all Zentraedi Forces," a tall bald and oddly colored, like a cross between coal dust and dark purple paint, dark skin man answered, effectively shutting the woman up, "We would have gladly died here, but we need to protect Zor. We have lost track of him in this attack, we need assistance in finding him and relocating him and SDF-1 _Macross _to a new location, preferable if it were a hyperspace jump to Tirol."

"I understand, we will gladly assist you in this endeavor, but I have one question, where is the legendary Breetai?"

"Missing as well, as I had him take our best and most elite troops to find and protect Zor, while defending SDF-1."

* * *

At that moment, a tall and slender man with long purple hair in near-form fitting violet clothes with a dark blue cape held on by yellow clasps stood inside a command room of a hidden bunker, alone, or so he thought. Another man was there, he was hidden, an energy pistol in hand. He took a deep breath and then rushed around the corner only to find an infantry particle rifle pointed at him. Apparently, the man in purple had been waiting. He had picked the rifle up quietly as the man took his breath and turned silently in his black boots to confront the man in blue with a red cloak over his shoulders with gold chain holding it in place around his shoulders.

"Zor! Why did you betray the Masters!" the man shouted.

"They perverted my work, murdered my father, and then to add more insult to injury, murder my wife and child in front of me. That is why I intend to rob them of their power, but with naked force, impossible! I had to seed other planets, then I planed to reseed Opterra!" the man named Zor roared back at his one time friend.

"YOU'RE MAD ZOR!" the man in blue yelled, neither knowing that two separate groups had found the bunker and were inside duking it out, seeing who could get to Zor first.

"Yes, I know, I failed and now all the planets that we have seeded are now doomed to war for a long time, but I intend to make amends, even in death, I will see to the destruction of the Robotech, the liberation of not only those we oppress, but our own Zentraedi and Meltraedi warriors. This move will hopefully bring peace to another planet, a beautiful jewel of a planet," Zor lowered his rifle and turned to look at the main view screen, showing LIVE feed of a blue and white planet with smattering of brown and green here and there as well as huge habitable space colonies. "Help me Cai (Sai with a C and not an S), help me deliver vengeance for your sister and niece," Zor was practically begging in his own way.

"Very well brother, I have too long held disagreements with the Masters and even the newly formed Elders. They usurped the Republic and turned it into an Empire, against the better wishes of the people no less," Cai said as his light blue eyes, which matched his hair color, stared at the screen.

Just then an explosion occurred and a tall man, a real giant of men, was sliding on his back into the room grappling with a red crab-like machine of war. He threw a hard left hook and sent the machine flying, giving him enough time to grab his particle pistol from its hostel and put three holes into the machine. Then two purple crabs entered and fired high-energy beam cannons at him, one shot hitting him in the right side of his head.

The remaining shots had been wild and one had hit the ground where Zor stood. Cai ran to his friend and brother-in-law, "ZOR!"

"Take the _Macross_ to the planet and hurry… they are… on… the…verge… of… a… war… of… empty… hate…" Zor went into a world of blackness, not dead, though not long for the world of the living.

"I will see to it personally, my friend and brother," Cai said as he noticed Zor's wrist comm. blinking, he took it and activated it.

"_Master Zor its about time! The Invid are attacking, we must flee now! Troops loyal to the Masters and Elders are in orbit! Its now or never!"_

"Zor is dead and this is Cai, I will be there soon, we must flee and head to a planet were there is no hope of the Masters or the Elders finding us or the _Macross_. For Zor's memory and the many others who have died in vain, because of the madness of a few," Cai began to walk out of the bunker and to the underground high-speed transport that will take him back to the SDF-1.

"_Copy that Master Cai, we will be waiting, but we don't have much time," _the person on the other end said.

"I know," was all Cai said as he activated the transport.

* * *

**February 14th, 70 CE**

**4,320 kilometers from Junius Seven, PLANT**

Roy Fokker took a long drag on his cigarette. He didn't like the fact that they were about to invade the PLANTS on such flimsy evidence as "they destroyed the United Nations and nearly wiped out Copernicus." It smelt of Blue Cosmos and he wasn't the only one to be pointing fingers at Blue Cosmos. Hell, it was next to impossible NOT to NOTICE that Blue Cosmos had been in the area for a long time and that the UN had been working against them. Now here he was not even five years later, preparing to attack and occupy one of the PLANT colonies.

"Sore losers," the pilot next to him said.

"I hear that Dave," Roy said, knowing that Dave was referring to their so-called leaders.

"I hear the _Roosevelt_ has something unusual aboard her, some have said a nuke was put onboard," another pilot chimed in.

"Doubt the _Roosevelt's_ Captain would allow it, he hates nukes with a vengeance and a damn good reason, his family had been Khasmerians, before India and Pakistan decided to up the ante with nukes," Roy said.

"Yeah, but Roy, don't forget we have blue-boys aboard our ship too," the pilot said.

"Don't worry Mickey, I highly doubt that… Scratch that, let's keep our eyes open and tell the others, in whisper off course," Dave said, meaning the other pilots that could be trusted and it was easy to tell who had caught the Cold or who was a real soldier.

Then it hit the fan, ZAFT had decided to strike first when the 7th Orbital Fleet had crossed into PLANT territory. The battle practically forced itself to the fringes of Junius Seven Space and then into when the _Roosevelt's_ XO sent out a final message to the men and women of the 7th Fleet.

"_Blue Cosmos has hijacked my ship, Nukes in play! Final transmission of _Roosevelt_ XO… BANG! BANG!"_

"_ROY I SEE'EM!"_ Mickey cried over the radio seeing three TAS-01 Mobius Mobile Armors with a nuclear payload.

"_Tally ho!"_ cried a British mobile armor pilot as he began to chase the three nuke-laden Mobius.

"_ROY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LIGHT!"_ Dave shouted.

"_This is the _Kenosha_! All ships and armor, bug out!"_

"_SKULL SQUADRON BUG OUT!" _Skull-Lead yelled on the Tac-Net, Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Roy Fokker didn't need to be told twice.

That would not be the last transmission heard that fateful day. Full-scale nuclear war had been averted as the trio of nuke bearing mobile armor and the target, Junius Seven, disappeared with-in a blinding light. The three mobile armor and hundreds of other mobile armor and ZAFT's own mobile weapons, mobile suits, 50-foot (20 meters, roughly) tall bi-pedal humanoid machines of war. The _Kenosha_ and the _Roosevelt_ had also been lost that day, along with the entire 7th Orbit Fleet of the Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion Enforcer (OMNI Enforcer), better known as the Earth Alliance, except one mobile armor and its pilot, which had been found by ZAFT.


	2. First Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Robotech or even Macross. Gundam Seed is the property of Bandai and Sunrise. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I don't have a clue to as who owns Macross, I'm pretty sure it must be a Japanese based company. I do own the story about to be written.

2nd Disclaimer: I'm going to be adding a new government for the Atlantic Federation based on another form of Democracy found in Robert A. Heinlein's bestseller, **_"Starship Troopers"_**, the book, not the movie.

Note: GVO and I are currently engaged in a competition to see you can write a better Gundam SEED (Destiny)/Robotech (Macross) crossover. For those who read, please be sure to check out both stories so we can determine who is going to win this competition. I would like to thank you in advance for reviewing both stories. Thank You.

Sincerely,

War-Reporter

Another note: I really can't convert measurement all too well. Math is a strong subject, but its really basic math that came easiest to me, so I'm planning on a math class in college to correct that problem, but that isn't for about several months from now, sorry for any confusion.

"Robotech: Gundam Chronicles"

_**Chapter One: "Firing First, by Accident"

* * *

**_

**Personnel Barracks (Bachelors), Macross Air Base, Macross Island, South Atari Island Chain, South Pacific 1,273 miles (not exact; guessing; if you now please let me know) west from the continent of South America**

**February 12th, year 80 of the Cosmic Era**

Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker of the United Nations Aerospace Defense Force reviewed the personnel and personal files of his latest batch of pilots. He frowned rather pointedly at some of the names and the almost non-existent experience they had. These pilots would be forming his 3rd and 4th Elements and he did not like it. Luckily, the names of the Element leaders did meet his approval, such as Top Gun Reds Shiho Joule and Ranma Mikigawa, both formerly of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, ZAFT. He then noted two names from the Orb Union and one from the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the three were top aces no less, but were also little known soldiers, which pleased Commander Fokker.

"No egos, but I have to watch out for these two from ZAFT, but are somewhat famous," he said.

"You say something Roy?" his fiancée, Captain Claudia Grant of the United Nations Marine Corps, asked.

"Nothing, I just decided to go over a few things about the reformation of my squadron. They're sending mobile suit pilots, aircraft pilots, and mobile armor pilots to refill my squadron. A lot of'em are going to have ego problems or are newbies with maybe a few second skirmish under their belts," he responded, putting away the files and going into Claudia's room.

Claudia had been dressing for their date tonight, but when she saw Roy just standing there with a certain look, all plans for going out went out the window. The two were thankful that Claudia's roommate, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes had the night shift that night.

* * *

**February 14th, 80 CE**

**The tenth year since the arrival of the SDF-1 _Macross_ and its re-launching under the flag of the United Nations of Sol Space Forces**

LTCM Roy Fokker stood proudly; his ZAFT-style cut blond hair combed to give the air of responsibility and proper military high gene. He stood in his grey and black trimmed flight suit, a flight suit characteristic of the Skull Squadron, 1st Element. His shadowed skin, a result of the battlefortress's arrival, made him stand out from the blue and white paint scheme of the mighty ship that sat behind him. Then the 3rd Element of the UNADF's VAF-233 Lightening Hawk Demonstration Squadron thundered overhead, their planes painted in true UN fashion blue and white, but with a touch of red, to mimic the famous GAT-X105 Strike PS coloring scheme. Giving a crisp salute after he had been introduced, LTCM Fokker then went on to talk about the how the new VF-1 Valkyrie came into being, save for the highly classified information, such as certain secret facts about the aliens.

"The VF-1 Valkyrie is the latest fighter design, that is transformable and has replaced most fighter and mobile suits for atmospheric combat. Also, take note that this design has other benefits that enables it to be a replacement for the older generation of mobile armor. It has done so well, only we can't stick a wire or wireless gunbarrel of any type on it, which means the TAS-12H mod. 00, better known as the Hellcat Zero, the latest model of the Zero Mobile Armor line, will be with our forces for quite some time."

People began to digest and hold onto this information as LTCM Fokker called everyone's attention to the Lightening Hawks next move.

"Now please keep your eyes on planes 2 and 4, flying at 400 miles per hour (mph), at only 80 feet above the ground, they were pass with-in seven feet of one another, such feats are possible, but are extremely dangerous and often lead to collision, but with the use of Robotechnology, such a feat can, if fact, become quite common, though not too common due to the required skill needed."

It was then, he noticed the crowd were not only paying attention to planes 2 and 4, but something else as well. He looked up and saw a familiar red and white little fanjet stunt plane fly in between the two fighters, causing both pilots to pass it at only a few inches to spare. Roy Fokker knew only one man had such the audacity to pull a stunt like that and regretted teaching him so much about stunt flying.

"Rick! Is that you Rick Hunter!" knowing what the answer would be.

"_Roy old buddy, how've you been? I heard you made Lieutenant Commander now!"_

"Rick Hunter, get that piece of scrap heap out of here now before I come up there!"

The crowd found the whole affair comedic. They couldn't help, but laugh at the young officer's problem. The banter back and forth only served to cause them to get stitches and the children to find higher ground.

"Rick Hunter! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON…" the bottom half of the microphone stand slid off and Roy had to stop yelling and grab it. After putting the upper half back in place, he noticed the crowd laughing at the hysterics going on. He whispered something to someone off stage and the mic was now radio ONLY.

"What are you trying to do buddy? Make a perfect fool of me?"

"_Nobody is perfect Commander."_

"You haven't changed a bit.Well this isn't your father's amateur flying circus, my pilots are real pilots."

"_I'm going to have to make you eat those words Commander."_

Roy saw the stunt plane come diving in and as he was inquiring as to what Rick was about to do, he and the crowd ducked down, as Rick used the momentum to shoot up in pursuit of the Lightening Hawks, using a booster climb. He caught up to the Lightening Hawks and past them, just as a VF-1 Valkyrie with Orb Union Royal Guard markings caught up with him and left him in the dust!

The crowd went wild at the impromptu air stunts pulled. Though Rick was trying to show up the great "ace" that had out preformed him. He pulled all kinds of maneuvers to outperform the pilot, but the pilot meant him move for move and then a lot more. Finally, Rick knew he was too low on fuel and had to concede the match against this "ace." The pilot followed him in. As the two planes came to a rest, Roy Fokker launched himself from the stage, still holding the microphone stand and leaving half of it behind him.

"Excuse me folks!"

As Rick pulled off his headgear he climbed out of the plane, not upset, but thrilled that someone could match him and beat him. He always sought a challenge and here he found one. He had just climbed down and greeted a running Roy, when Roy stopped and started to yell at him about why he did that, if he had a death wish, and where he learned those moves, somewhere in between threw the upper half of the microphone stand and the microphone to the ground, though people could still him yelling through it.

"Relax Roy, it was just a simple booster climb, you taught me yourself when I was just a kid."

Roy was about to grab Rick's arm when a female voice spoke up.

"Not bad flying, but your why out of your league kid flying against the Royal Guard."

"Repensentive Athha Zala, Ma'am!" Roy snapped a perfect salute, as did all the other service personnel in the immediate area.

Rick's eyes grew wide as he took in the young woman, her matching golden blond hair and golden amber eyes, a pert face, a strong, but pert nose that stood just a couple inches taller than him. Her shapely figure and bountiful assets given even greater prominence by her form fitting flight suit and the small gold and silver amber/jade wedding ring on her left hand ring finger. It was really her, a person he idolized for standing up to Zala, Azrael, andall the restduring the Valentine Unification War.

Rick was in truth, part of a reserve fire brigade back in Northern California, so he snapped a fireman's salute, which was similar, but at the same time completely different from military salute. Cagalli Yula Athha Zala recognized the salute of the 43rd District Reserve Fire Brigade, Sacramento Region, California, Atlantic Federation. She then briefly recognized the young man from one of the training platoons.

"I remember you now, from a visit to the Atlantic Federation. You're from the 43rd Sacramento District Reserve Fire Brigade, I'm sorry all I caught was Rick?"

"Reserve Fireman 1st Class Rick Hunter of the Lodi Reserve Fire Brigade, 3rd Platoon. As all young men and women are doing by order of the new Federal Council Government, I had volunteered for the fire service."

"And all I heard about was his winning an amateur flying competition last year," Roy grumbled about under his breath.

"I've won the competition eight years in a row now," Rick grumbled back.

"Thank you for at least putting him in his place, Ms. Zala. I'm afraid without the occasional blow to his pride, his next reckless stunt might not just get him killed."

"Yes, but I'm afraid my brother or even Captain La Flaga would do better than I did. I think I just got him more riled up."

"We'll talk about that, excuse usma'am."

"Ask him to join, we need all the pilots we can get for the next war."

"I don't mind not having the franchise."

"Come on, we need to talk," Roy dragged Rick away.

Ledinor Kiska was as furious as always at the stunts that Cagalli had pulled. She squeaked a bit when he pulled her over to the car waiting to take them to their temporary quarters. He began to chew her out, while the driver listened with a smile on her face. Anyone would when they saw the legendary Princess of Amber Fire from Orb, getting chewed out by her father figure Ledinor Kiska. Still, Lunamaria Asuka drove on not daring a look back, but happy as could be at the moment.

In the jeeps behind them came the rest of Cagalli's personal group. In the others were several Royal Guardsmen, Dearka and Mirillia Elmsman, and Yzak Joule. There were also members of her support staff as well as several other Orb UNS Reps and some of their staffs. Cagalli's husband and brother were in space with the reconstituted 8th Lunar Fleet under the command of Rear (Upper Half) Admiral Murrue Ramius. They were in fact, aboard the _UNS Eternal_ with their machines Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom and a full squadron of SF-2 Lancer II Starfighters. Aboard the flagship of the 8th Fleet, the _UNS Archangel_, sat a full complement of Hellcat Zeroes and Lancer II's. The ship also boasted a full mobile suit contingent of GAT-X105A1 Strike mobile suits.

The rest of the fleet was made up of _Archangel_-Class Assault Carriers (count 3, plus flagship), _Halberton_-Class Battleships (real deal battleships; count 4), 7 _Lexington_-Class Battlecruisers, 10 _Nelson_-Class Heavy Cruisers, 11 _Junius Seven_-Class Light Cruisers, 7 _Heliopolis_-Class Cruisers, 27 _Nazca_-Class Destroyers, 33 Drake-Class Frigates, 22 of the new _Oberth_-Class Armored Missiles Escort Ships (AMES), and finally Armor platforms _ARMD-05_, _-06_, _-09_, _-11_, and _-13 _all five space carriers. Then there are the support vessels of various sizes and types ranging from supply ships to hospital ships, all matter of needed support vessels. Only the reconstituted 3rd Space Fleet and the rebuilt 7th Orbital Fleet in conjunction with the PLANT Guardian Fleet and Patrol Fleet rounding out the Top 5 largest fleets that the United Nations of the Sol System had.

The whole of humanity's resources were poured into building ships and heavy fixed defensive cannons. With over 8,000 seas going and space faring warships and military support vessels available or on the slipways nearing completion with more having their keels laid down. Early estimates are that by CE 100, an estimated 30,000 ships will be operating with additional 10-15,000 more on the slipways and additional 5-10,000 more with keels being laid down.

Though many call these estimates gross estimates and unlikely do to the loss of so many people during the Valentine Unification War. So Earth has only the 6,400 combat vessels finished and in service with additional 1,700 hulls to be completed by the end of the year. Though at the moment, only number crunchers are talking about the numbers, because at the moment no one needs to worry, which when they do need to worry, these smart number people can tell them what they have and don't have.

Which at the moment, Rick Hunter and Roy Fokker did not need to know and did not want to know. They were talking about this and that and drinking some good ole Coca-Cola. Though in Roy's case he was having Coca-Cola with Lime while Rick had Original Coca-Cola. They continued to talk as the robotic cola machine went to a young boy and a girl a little younger then Rick. The boy was screaming and begging for a cola, but the girl was saying no.

The boy tried to slip past her, but she stopped him, just as a truck went by, blowing the back of her skirt up, which she went to push down, thus allowing the boy to win and get a cola. Rick chuckled and walked over and paid for them both to have a drink. The boy was very thankful and the girl was a bit worried.

"You're going to have a stomach ache now Jason."

"I don't care, I just want my Cherry Coke!"

"Kid has good tastes, sorry about the trouble, but I saw you lost trying to stop him," Rick immediately blushed remembering the view he and Roy had gotten.

"Hehe, thanks, um…"

"Just looked up in time to see you push your skirt down and the boy get his drink," Rick added hurriedly.

"Um… Thanks, I'm Lynn Minmei," the half Japanese/Chinese girl said.

"Rick Hunter, Fireman 1st Class, Reservist, but not military, civilian. I'm from California and just arrived, perhaps you could show me around?" Rick asked, unknowingly mimicking Roy who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Sure! Just let me get Jason back home. We live at the White Dragon Chinese Restaurant on 3rd and Main, see you around, Rick," then the two were off.

Rick took the time to study the two. Jason had sandy hair, but his eyes were a bit on the silver side. He was wearing a souvenir child's size flight suit similar to Roy's, but green with white trim. Minmei on the other hand was most likely already mature enough, _'Oh god! I'm thinking like Roy!'_ Rick thought. He still watched her go, and then a few Lightening Hawks did a low fly by and again, Minmei's skirt flew up exposing her panties, again.

"Hmm… I know that Claudia and most other girls would wear red, not yellow panties to go with a red dress, just for such an emergency," Roy said looking like the proud big brother he was.

"Knock it off Roy," but Rick continued to stare.

"Yes Rick, she is a Coordinator, though her mother is the Coordinator, her father is a Natural," Roy said, knowing who Minmei was, since he had been part of the detail to keep Jason's parents and Jason himself safe during the war.

"How do you know that?" Rick didn't like that Roy knew that kind of information.

"Jason is a First Generation, I was one of the guards that made sure he and his family were safe during the war," Roy said.

"Oh!"

"Also, Minmei lives with her aunt and uncle who are Jason's parents."

"They're not brother-sister?"

"Her folks didn't like the idea of her becoming a singer, you do know that there are still attempts on Lacus Yamato's life?"

"Actually I didn't know that, sad, the war is over."

"For many, not quite started either, that's why the UNSS is so strict these days on First Generation Coordinator births. They want to provide the necessary security to protect the family."

"At least Blue Cosmos and LOGOS lost the Atlantic Federation when the franchise was introduced."

"Hmm…. Yeah, brilliant really, to be able to vote, hold office, or even be an officer of the law, you have to first serve in the military a minimal of two years. Death penalties are not 20-year jail terms, but occur with-in a few months to a year and half at most. Add into that that corporal punishment is no longer "child damaging" and sponsored by the government as an alterative to Juvie and the Pen, only time will tell rather it's a flop or a success."

"Your child misbehaves, feel free to exercise the right to spank the child, but be warned, do not over do it or perform the act on a timely basis. Child protection laws are still there."

"Good impersonation."

"Thanks, either way, I think I'm going to see if see she has a boyfriend or not," Rick saw Roy shake his head; Rick had a small smile at how he managed to turn the tables.

"Want to give a shot at flying a VF-1D Valkyrie Trainer?" Roy said hoping to change the subject.

"You mean it Roy!" Rick actually wanted to try, he had a feeling the VF-1 was a very different machine indeed.

* * *

On the bridge of the _SDF-1 Macross _the girls known as the bridge bunnies were talking back and forth. Save for Rick Hunter's in flight ID check, there was nothing really going on. Marine Captain Claudia Grant, weapons controller, was sipping her coffee while taking pot shots at her friend and senior by rank, the newly minted full Commander Lisa Hayes UNADF, fighter controller and first officer. In the back of the command bridge behind the two women were Ensigns Sammie Porter and Kim Young and Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Vanessa Leeds, better known as the "Terrible Trio." One level below them was the Combat Information Center commanded by LTCM Jay Olson, who was about to take his break when radar two levels above the command bridge, commanded by Lieutenant (Senior Grade) Clara Rodriguez alerted CIC to spatial distortion about in Space Sector 219 Area D4. Both knew that had been where the _Macross_ had come into Earth Space ten years ago. They alerted the bridge.

* * *

A senator from the Eurasia Federation was giving a speech about the pride of the UN Space Force, the _SDF-1 Macross_; about the hard work the citizens had put in building their city, and other high-class topics. Sitting next to the Captain of the _SDF-1 _was pop idol star Lacus Yamato. She noticed how the Captain was bored out of his mind.

"Long winded isn't he?" she asked in a whisper, she heard a light chuckle.

"Indeed, Mrs. Yamato, indeed," the Captain said.

"I do not believe we had a chance to exchange names, but you already know mine," she said.

"Captain Henryk Jozef Glovalsky, most people just call me Henry J. Gloval," the captain introduced himself.

They would have gone on, but a messenger arrived for the captain. Lacus heard everything, considering she was a music star and so almost canine-like hearing was definitely a bonus in her business. The captain stood, but noticed Lacus as well.

"A good chance to talk to my husband with the 8th Fleet. My songs are soon, so I would like to speak to him real quick?"

"Certainly, you can use the communications on the bridge. I understand you commanded _Eternal _during the war, it would be a nice way to keep the crew relaxed."

No one noticed Lacus leaving, but the senator did noticed Captain Gloval leaving. He tried to call out in vain, but then was told by one of his bodyguards that there was some trouble. He left as another officer, a Colonel General Ludwig von Heidelberg, from Germany in western Eurasia began to talk. No one noticed any difference, a form of euphonium had settled in which people believed that Macross Island was the safest place to be.

* * *

Gloval and Lacus arrived to a scene of chaos and confusion on the command bridge. Com. Hayes was trying to get all flights cleared from in front of the _SDF-1_, Major Grant was trying to override the weapons control system and the FCS, Ensigns Young and Porter were trying to coordinate with their counterparts and their commanders throughout the ship, and LT(JG). Leeds was on the verge of a nervous breakdown from trying to track where the ship's Main Gun, a high-powered Particle Reflex Cannon, was, and what, aiming at.

Then the twin booms split apart as the energy spike between them began. Then Major Grant tried to override the firing of the Main Guns by performing a manual emergency shutdown. She, Commander Hayes, and Captain Gloval quickly inserted their keys into the mechanism and turned on the count of three, nothing. Finally, Captain Gloval ordered the Main Gun shut down the hard way. A full crash of its systems was attempted, but everyone was locked out. Finally, people began to pull vital components out of their spots or rip them in two. The Main Gun still charged up to full power and fired.

* * *

**900,000 miles out from where Junius Seven once was**

Using the same axis of approach that the _Macross_ used, a fleet of over 200,000 Zentraedi warships appeared from hyperspace. The Zentraedi are a warlike race, bred forhundreds of years by the Robotech Masters to be the perfect warriors. This all-male fleet was accompanied by a small flotilla of 342 Meltraedi ships, female warriors that are the special forces of the Tiresian Robotech Empire. The flotilla just simply accompanied their male counterpart fleet, simply out of boredom and lack of action.

As the massive fleet moves forward, the flotilla breaks off and settles itself dangerously near a group of UN colonial ships that immediately went silent when the massive force appeared. The colonial ships and their escorts, the 9th Intersystem Fleet move slowly in the direction of Luna Outpost, a planetoid that had been put into a gravity stable area in Earth-space to act as a lookout post and provide fleet protection from piracy and in case of alien attack, a forward base. Luna Outpost boasted two fleets, the 1st and 2nd Fleets and an improved Light-Wave Barrier.

The Zentraedi didn't notice the outpost or the colonial fleet quickly rush inside of it when the Meltraedi flotilla had just about been on top of them. The Meltraedi did notice though, but saw the Light Wave Barrier come to life. They decided not to report the sighting until necessary.

On the flagship, on the command bridge set high above the command deck and the CIC, Zentraedi Warlord Breetai looked over his men performing their duties with his one good eye. His adjutant, Exudore was also observing and confirming reports about their query. Then Exudore grinned and made a report to his commander.

"Sir, we believe that the battlefortress is somewhere on the third planet of this system, but we've picked up many stations and several fleets. At this time we do not know if they have detected us."

"That's good news for once, send a couple of scout formations forward, with two lead scouts."

"At once my lord!" an officer responded.

Lunar Outpost had already risen the alarm and troops poured out of their bunks and into their positions at all bases. Just as the two lead scouts had entered the 300,000-mile area from Earth and when the Main Gun fired. The two scouts ships never really knew what hit them. They were destroyed not far from where Junius Seven used to be.

"Look at that power, now we definitely know the ship is on that planet!"

"Yes, it would definitely appear so, but I would advise caution, it is a Robotech vessel."

Breetai growled at that piece of news, but gave the orders nonetheless. If anything, Breetai knew he could count on Exudore in a pinch, unlike many officers he knew. One particularly stood out and Breetai grimaced at the fact he had nearly been killed and his division lost because of that Back Stabber.

* * *

On the bridge of _SDF-1_, damage was already being repaired and Gloval was demanding that someone find that rumored battle bridge or evidence that would say it exists. Gloval then received the reports, but as he calmed, he knew what had happened. He began to laugh uncontrollably before spinning around and announcing his conclusion.

"It was so obvious! A booby trap of course!"

"A booby trap, sir," the two ranking females asked.

"Yes, when a military force retreats, it leaves behind hidden explosives and such to confuse and delay their enemy."

"What does it mean sir?" Lisa asked.

"It means that aliens that abandoned this ship left it with automatic defense system design to detect and destroy their enemies. I had thought that war might be a thing of the past," he pulled out his pipe and tobacco and a thing of matches.

"Captain Gloval!" Ensign Porter yelled.

"Yes Sammie, what is it?" he asked.

"No smoking on the bridge sir, its against regulations," she said sternly, while Claudia smacked her forehead, Lacus actually fell over, and Gloval looked stun, like a child with its hand in the cookie jar. So the captain put his tobacco and matches away, but held onto his pipe.

"I was just going to hold it, I wasn't going to light it," then suddenly, "Sound General Quarters Level One!"

"Aye, aye sir!" the females chorused.

Outside, alarms whined and klaxons wailed. Soldiers, sailors, airmen, all service personnel ran to their posts as a Level One General Quarters was sounded. The PA's boomed with "Man your battle posts!" NCOs yelled at their charges, officers barked orders, technicians ran left and right to where they were supposed to go, Mechanics man handled planes out onto the tarmac as ammo loaders loadedmunitions. In the hangers reserved for mobile suits and the new destroids, mechanics, technicians, pilots, and anyone else around ran to get their jobs done. Civilians were cleared from the few bases and ordered to the shelters. At one point a young Marine and tripped and knocked over a woman tech from the naval branch, who had been carrying the ceremonial wine for christening the ship. The bottle smacked against the hull of the ship and broke, signifying that the ship had been christened with the grace of the heavens.

People and service men and women heard that the bottle had been shattered against the hull of the ship and people gave a cry of triumph. The _SDF-1 Macross_ was now a ship with the grace of the heavens. All foes beware of the mighty _SDF-1 Macross_. While back on the bridge. Captain Gloval decided to speak with Mrs. Lacus Yamato.

"Sorry Mrs. Yamato, I cannot allow you to call your husband, I'm certain the 8th Fleet will be fine."

"I understand."

"At the same time, I can't help you to get to a shelter, having more experience then Lisa, I would like you for the time being to ask you to be more First Officer and to show Lisa some of the ropes?" Gloval asked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, considering that I'm actually in the Reserves, I guess that means an order, does it not?"

"Of course," Gloval smiled.

"Then Commander Clyne reporting for duty, sir!"

"I see, that way neither your husband or you end up in the brig, welcome aboard Commander Lacus Clyne," Gloval smiled again, he had an officer with experience now.

"Commander Hayes?" Lacus asked.

"Experience defines who has command when the ranks are equal."

"Thank You, your orders Captain?"

"First, I have the feeling our long range radar is out and second, we need to await orders…. So get yourself a uniform and report back for duty."

"Yes sir, Captain has the bridge," she said on her way out.

"She didn't have to… Oh wait, Captain, you didn't announce you had the bridge," Vanessa said and Gloval sank in his chair.

"Captain Gloval!" Kim called out.

"Yes, Kim?"

"The 7th Orbital and 8th Lunar Fleets have just made contact, but the 12th Guard Fleet has been almost completely wiped out."

"Stand by to launch fighters and mobile suits, bring sid-weez on line, prepare all main and secondary batteries," Captain Gloval then muttered a small prayer for the lost men and women, barely registering the 'Aye, ayes.'

Okay folks! Some asked me about **sid-weez**, so I'll tell you what it is. Sid-weez is actually the proper way of pronouncing **CIWS**, which is short for **Close-In-Weapons-Systems**. Current sid-weez caliber is 20mm, but in Gundam SEED its, aswe see, 75mm as well as the 20mm. As for spelling, I don't think I got it right.


	3. Battle of Macross

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Robotech or even Macross. Gundam Seed is the property of Bandai and Sunrise. Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I don't have a clue to as who owns Macross, I'm pretty sure it must be a Japanese based company. I do own the story about to be written.

2nd Disclaimer: I'm going to be adding a new government for the Atlantic Federation based on another form of Democracy found in Robert A. Heinlein's bestseller, **_"Starship Troopers"_**, the book, not the movie.

Note: GVO and I are currently engaged in a competition to see you can write a better Gundam SEED (Destiny)/Robotech (Macross) crossover. For those who read, please be sure to check out both stories so we can determine who is going to win this competition. I would like to thank you in advance for reviewing both stories. Thank You.

Sincerely,

War-Reporter

Another note: I really can't convert measurement all too well. Math is a strong subject, but its really basic math that came easiest to me, so I'm planning on a math class in college to correct that problem, but that isn't for about several months from now, sorry for any confusion.

_**"Robotech: Gundam Chronicles"**_

_**Chapter Two: "Battle of the Macross" **_

_**Defend the Heavens Gundam!**_

**8th Lunar Fleet, flagship _UNS Archangel_**

As her fleet sailed into their first battle against the alien force, Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Murrue Ramius-Flaga looked out into the sea of stars, which up to just six years ago was full of ships trying to sink one another and mobile pilots trying to shot one another down. She remembered how OMNI Enforcer and ZAFT tried to take control of the _Macross's_ secrets only to find that no one else shared their ideals. Then how Joshua and Jachin Due and many more battles were fought meaningless. Everyone had an ideal; the radicals actually tried something and only one group out of many succeeded. That was the Franchise League. A group of military officers and their soldiers from the Atlantic Federation rebelled and practically destroyed Blue Cosmos and LOGOS by removing the power from the many and giving it to only those that prove themselves capable of putting the nation first. In the end, peace came thanks to visionaries like them, Sigel Clyne, and Uzumi Nara Athha. But now she orders her fighters to launch as mobile suits and mobile armor are brought up to the catapults to be launched into space.

* * *

**Zentraedi Flagship, the bridge**

Breetai looked over the recordings with Exudore his assistant. Both were very confused. The scouting forces had given an enemy fleet a hard time, but then they seemed to rally and the scouts were almost wiped out. That was when Breetai had sent additional troops including forty battlecruisers. The enemy fleet had been caught at a great disadvantage in numbers and ship class. Then as suddenly as their rally was, they broke off contact and fled to the other side of the planet, most likely to regroup and lick their wounds.

Studying the map, Exudore saw several ships explode and notice that was when the chaos began. The scouts had accidentally sunk the flagships. He voiced this at once.

"It appears my lord that the enemy flagships and most of the chain of command had been lost by a few well placed shots. That is way the enemy fleet was thrown into disarray. The scouts merely accidentally sunk several of their command ships."

"I noticed that too and a ship of lower class than most others began to give orders to the fleet. The ships must of have rallied when someone took charge of the confusion. They simply followed whoever was able to organize them and proceeded to follow their duties. These enemy soldiers are quite skilled."

"Yes sir, I believe that these enemy soldiers are skilled at the art of war, despite their apparent lack of space warfare tactics. They must rely on their ability to adapt and overcome any threat to them."

"Agreed, we must be more careful, they seem to have organized their ranks to best suit an emergency if their command structure is ever crippled. These soldiers are most likely lead by veterans while the vast majority saw their first action and that explains their poor initial rallying."

The two continued to converse, unaware of the rebuilt bases of Endymion and of Ptolemaeus preparing to fire their Requiem Cannons on them. At the headquarters for the 12th Guard Fleet, Daedalus Base, the base commander spots the Meltran Forces and decides not to allow them to sit there and endanger Lunar Outpost. He orders the Daedalus Requiem Cannon to prepare to fire.

* * *

**_UNS Macross_, designation Super Dimensional Battlefortress (SDF) One, Macross Island**

Captain Henry J. Gloval looked over the real time battle map. Commander Lacus Clyne stood across from him. Both were looking at the movements of the 8th Fleet and the 7th Orbital Fleet and the readiness of three of the six Lunar Based Requiem Cannons. They watched as the 7th and 8th Fleets prepared to make contact once the first two shots were fired and allow the third shot to hit the Meltran Flotilla. The symbols representing Daedalus, Endymion, and Ptolemaeus turned green and they knew the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Meltran 738th Independent Flotilla, 14th Picket**

A group of Meltran women were talking rather than tending to their duties, wondering rather or not they would enter the battle in Earth's space. It was only when one of them turned to look at something about the Zentran Fleet, did anyone notice the huge energy build up and the fact that a huge energy cannon had been fired, the target, their flotilla and the Zentran Fleet. The Meltran female sounded the alarm, but it was too late, the shot was a direct hit on the flagship and over half of the Meltran Flotilla was destroyed.

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet**

Like their female counter parts the Meltraedi, the Zentraedi had been more focused on the 7th and 8th Fleets and chasing down the stragglers from the 12th Fleet and so did not notice the twin Requiem shots until they were practically slicing through them. Ships were hit directly and ceased to exist. A few received glancing blows, but with the strength of the attack rivaling one of their monitors, a glancing blow was a fatal blow.

* * *

**Zentraedi Flagship**

Breetai watched in horror as he lost a fair size of his rear forces and a good size of his forward forces. Debris from the lost ships peppered those in the middle and even more ships were lost. He and Exudore stood shocked at the lost of so many ships and Zentran warriors. That was when someone noticed the Meltran Flotilla had been hit as well and that Lunar Outpost sat behind them and behind a protective shield.

"Why didn't we notice them earlier?" Breetai ordered.

"I don't know how we missed it, it might be a malfunction sir. Elders know that we needed to take this ship in for a routine checks cycles ago," came the report and Breetai knew the man to be right.

That was when the 7th and 8th Fleets struck and struck hard. Breetai made a call for reinforcements for he had only taken half of his fleet into the area and left the others nearby just in case something went wrong and boy did it go wrong. Breetai watched in horror while he calmly gave orders to juniors. His fleet was being decimated before him, but he had numbers and knew it would only be a matter of time before the enemy retired to rest and re-supply. He just had to hold until then.

* * *

**The main conference room (aka the War Room), _UNS Macross_, designation Super Dimensional Battlefortress (SDF) One, Macross Island**

Cagalli Yula Athha Zala watched as the battle went back and forth in space. See knew that the causalities were going to be heavier than predicted, but since the mobile armor-mobile suit lost ratio fiasco, no one really bothered to listen to predictions, well among the veteran military leaders. Repensentive Athha Zala watched as six more green lights, representing mobile suits and their pilots, turned red. Six more families to write too, she had had enough, the enemy held this round, but at a cost of 60-1 at the minimum.

"Recall the Seventh and Eighth Fleets. They won't do us any good crippled or worse lost."

"But ma'am we can still win, all…" a young tech with no battle experience was sent a death glare by the Fiery Princess.

"I said recall not retreat! I'm fairly certain that the enemy commander didn't bring his whole force, maybe not even half of his troops. If that is the case, we will lose that fleets and then we will be in a world of hurt with the just the wounded Twelfth Fleet between the enemy and us!" Cagalli Yula Athha Zala had wised up in her years and did not plan on losing any more battles just because she wasn't decisive.

"I agree, Madam Repensentive," Captain Gloval spoke as he entered the main conference room, she looked towards him, "We just received word that the enemy is bringing in fresh troops, number is around two-hundred thousand ships. I've already decided to alert Admiral Ramius to fall back to new positions and regroup the two fleets since Admiral Jebson was lost with his flagship _Sherwood_."

"The _Sherwood_ was lost, not good. Not good at all, but at least Admiral Ramius will get them back to Lagrange Point Three and to Fortress Artemis. We need a new plan," she said staring at the battle map.

"All we can do for now is wait and plan. We need to get _Macross_ up to orbit and link up with the three fleets up there, then we can plan, but as to how…" a combat harden officer said looking at the map when he noticed something, "Incoming enemy fire."

Sure enough the ground began to quake as Captain Gloval headed back to the bridge on the way he thought he saw something turn a rarely used passage. He thought nothing of it as two guards came from around that corner and saluted him. Despite the violent shaking and the horrific bombardment, he could tell that the enemy was merely trying to brush some of the outer defenses, most likely testing the defenses before sending in an aerial attack force to cover a landing force, most likely in the sea near the south and rocky hills of Macross Island. He arrived on the bridge, the raw recruits he had that were to be his bridge crew looked on nervously, but Commander Clyne stood, awaiting her orders. He gave them.

"Launch all the air defenses and gather all the ground forces inside the ship. Activate all AA systems and prepare for missile intercept!"

"Aye, Aye sir!" came the chorus as Commander Clyne gave orders to that effect.

* * *

**Out on the tarmac**

"_ALL FIGHTERS SCAMBLE!"_ Commander Lisa Hayes face had appeared on all the starboard communication HUD's of the units flying into battle while Ensign Sammie Porter ordered all ground units into the ship to relieve the pressure on Commander Hayes.

All the fighters and mobile armor on the tarmac thundered down the few runways and into action. Each unit launched according to their unit readiness. Those that had been readied last, waited last, those that were ready to launch at once, launched first. As 3rd Element, Wolf Squadron that had been station at the main airfield for the air show launched into their high speed rocket assisted vertical take off and cleared the control tower of the _Macross_, Skull Squadron got the call to take off. Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker gave a thumbs up to his entire squadron and the Skull Squadron thundered down the runway in their VF-1 Valkyries. Soon all the fighters, transforming mobile armor, and fixed wing mobile suits were airborne. With them high in the sky and scattered all over the place were dozens of AWACs, providing additional radar control to the ground stations and _Macross_.

Twenty minutes passed as the last plane in the air formed up with its squadron. The pilots began to pace back and forth. Then they saw it, a huge missile barrage. The many pilots were vectored away from the missiles and the Anti-Air Defenses came to life launching a counter missile barrage and putting up a war of Igelstellung fire that tore most of the remaining missiles to pieces before they could get anywhere near the island, but some still got through and damage was done. An entire section of flight mechanics for fighters, transformable mobile armor, and fixed wing mobile suits was lost when a missile found an armory and detonated, killing them all. It was a scene repeated even at the civilian shelters with varying degrees of losses. Then, enemy fighters appeared and were engaged in combat.

* * *

**Fortress Artemis, L3 Region, Earth Space**

The Artemis Fleet stood guard as the three battered fleets that had joined battle with the Zentraedi limped into port. The Artemis Fleet had been created and was the fourth largest fleet in the UNSF's registry. Now they had to protect the two largest formations and a smaller fleet, or what was left of it as they docked for repairs and reorganization. It was then that a group of ARMDs and _Oberth_-Class AMES broke from the formation and turned back to attack the Zentraedi. Admiral Ramius was on the radio immediately ordering them to dock, but the lead commander, a Lower Rank Rear Admiral reported a gap in the defenses for Macross Island and said the enemy appeared to be attempting to exploit it. The little band of several carriers and a dozen armored missile escort ships sailed on, knowing full well that this might be their last sortie of any kind.

The brave little flotilla continued to plow through the empty expanse and towards an enemy force sitting in at Reference Map Point 01-00-38 between the L1 Region and the L2 Region. Thanks to the Debris Belt, they managed to sneak up on their enemy and launch a surprise and devastating missile barrage with their Nuclear Trident Mark 33-F5 Space Ballistic Missiles.

The Zentraedi and the nearby resting Meltraedi Flotilla were caught off guard and suffer heavy losses, but this time are ready to counterattack and the little flotilla began to take damage, but solid energy blasts were seen flying through space and hit their mark, right in the center of the Zentraedi formation, scattering the Meltran and Zentran forces and enabling the wounded ships that survived the counter fire to escape back into the Debris Belt to hide and lick their wounds until they could move on back to L3 and the dock yards at Artemis. The attack had resulted in the lost of the ARMD-02 _UES_ _Shokaku_ and most of her crew. No other ship was lost, as the ships had scattered, but the Armed Reflex Missile Defender number Ten, _UES Langley_, was hit rather badly and she had to be towed back with the rest of the flotilla.

With-in two hours of sitting up, a fleet of rescue launches and civilian ships were at the sight of the torn remains of the _Shokaku_ looking for survivors. As always is the case in space combat, a lot of any survivors died before the rescue teams could even mobilize, but that did not mean that there were not survivors. A lot were found, but only a fifth of those lost in the great void.

* * *

**Macross Airfield**

A lone fighter sat on the tarmac, not armed or anything. No one gave a single thought to it as it was a VT-1D Valkyrie Trainer. Most of the trainers had been moved inside the Macross to prevent damage to them or their loss. This one had been ignored to deal with more pressing problems, but than someone noticed a pilot inside of the cockpit. That someone was Commander Lisa Hayes. She immediately called for a flight crew to service and ready the plane. The pilot, most likely a graduate recruit without an assigned unit was slacking off. She immediately began to call up VT-102.

* * *

**Rick Hunter's POV**

"_Control to VT-one-zero-two, Control to VT-one-zero-two, hey you there on the exhibition grounds we're on combat alert why haven't you taken off?"_ I heard someone ask.

I woke up feeling dazed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then I saw an older woman than me, not much older, maybe a couple of years at most. She seemed flustered about something. Then it hit me like a couple tons of bricks. She had been talking to me.

"Wait, you don't mean me?" I opened the canopy up and looked left and right and saw ground crews bringing ordnance and servicing the plane for take off while she kept talking.

"_Don't waste anymore time! Hurry and take off immediately and join the fighter squadrons."_

I looked forward to see the runway pocked marked and smoking. The tarmac was a mess, not even Roy could take off on that! I doubt anyone could! So I voiced it.

"What do you mean take off immediately the runway has been demolished!" I exclaimed stating what I thought obvious.

"_Runway Two is clear, hurry up your fully armed and your jets are overheating so take off immediately!"_ she ordered, so I did, her fault if I wreck the plane.

A ground crewman shut my canopy telling me "good hunting" and calling me sir. Not like I'm going to be able to escape now, might as well go. Now for a quick preflight check and I'm off.

"Well okay if you insist," was my reply and just as I got going, a few missiles landed right where I hand been, maybe she did know what she was talking about.

**End POV**

* * *

**Aerial Battle over Macross Island**

As Rick Hunter flew up into the sky, passing through the clouds, he came upon the aerial battlefield. Green enemy fighters that appear to use thrust to weight ratios to stay airborne in the sky were battling it out with F-7Rs, F-203Zs, DINN model 3Ds, Strike Dagger fixed winged Trainers (variant A7), fixed wing Windam A4s, and he saw the Mausame transformable Mobile Armor/Suit and VF-1 Valkyries and right now, in a hellish dogfight that no one had ever seen, not even in the recent war, had ever seen.

Rick swallowed a lump in his thought and made a heading straight for the battlefield. It was then that he saw that the gods of war take no sides. He saw a Valkyrie take a laser barrage to the engines; the pilot never had a chance. He saw one of the green tri-engine fighters take to missiles head on, that pilot never had a chance. Rick then saw a horrid sight. A pilot was blasted from a DINN and bounced off a F-203 Dragon II and fall unmoving to the sea below. Then he witnessed one pilot, obviously a Coordinator, bite off more than he could chew and his DINN was turned into ashes from a heavy concentration of angry blue energy streams. Yet, he watched a fighter with a wolf insignia tore apart several of the green tri-engines in a single pass and clear the tale of a Strike Dagger. There were a few VT-1Ds in the battle, more had been there, but now where gone, but the Zentraedi pilots were fairing poorly in this battle.

As Rick flew about the battlefield, an enemy plane dived in on him, but a Windam scored a direct hit to the engines and the plane was sent flying to the ground below. Huge billows of black smoke told Rick that it was a dead plane and the pilot wasn't well trained enough to know that. Rick watched as the plane left a sizable impression on the Macross Island Mountains, near the new bay that was created by the SDF-1's Main Guns.

Rick then turned his attention and saw a fighter with the Orb Royal Guard markings trying and failing to dodge a couple of enemy fighters. Rick dove in and unconsciously toggled two AMMs and targeted both fighters and let them fly, splashing both planes at once and saving the ORG fighter from certain death. Rick then heard the voice and saw the face of LTCM Roy Fokker on his starboard HUD barking out orders and giving advice to nuggets in the air. He was glad to finally see a friendly face.

"_FOKKER! Mind telling me what the hell is going on around here!"_ he shouted and LTCM Fokker was curious as to who was yelling at him.

Turning to the right aircraft and opening up a communication signal, LTCM Fokker was pleasantly surprised and amused that it was Rick Hunter in the thick of battle.

"_Well, well, Rick Hunter, I see you decided to become a fighter pilot after all!"_

"_Cut it out Roy! You know I'm…"_ Rick's imaged fizzed out as he took some fire.

"Rick!" LTCM Fokker yelled as he went to the spot, only to find a couple of other VT-1Ds and an Orb Royal Guard fighter and a Skull fighter keeping watch over the three.

"_Thanks for keeping an eye on them Commander Joule, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss," _Roy radioed the two.

"_I owed the pilot of VT-one-oh-two for saving my hide," _Commander Yzak Joule said.

"_Hey boss! Who's in VT-one-oh-two anyways?"_ asked Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule.

"_A civilian firefighter and I don't know how he got up here, but he did impress Repensentive Athha Zala earlier and I know him, because I taught him how to fly, but I haven't taught him how to fight in a fighter,"_ only one name came to the three veteran pilots' minds, Commander Lisa Hayes.

"_Still it looks like light damage, thanks for keeping an eye on him,"_ he shook his head at the scare he had gotten.

"_I should be the thankful one, but I'd settle for the ground!"_

"_Can't yet little brother, got to chase off the bad guys. Right break into pairs, take a nugget each and let's go! VT-one-oh-two you're with me, can you keep up little brother?"_

"_If I can, I'll try and not leave you behind!"_

"_That's the spirit, let's go get them!"_

"_VT-oh-three-oh-eight with me."_

"_Copy Skull Three."_

"_VT-seven-on-nine-oh-four, with me, now."  
_

"_Um… Yes sir."_

The six broke apart and started off to fight once more, but as LTCM Fokker bagged another kill, a fighter snuck up on Rick and opened fire from his starboard side. Roy immediately went into a evasive loop to try and clear Rick's flank, but all he could do was shout out advice and orders, but in the end, the fighter had taken a bad hit and began to spiral out of control towards the earth below.

Rick tried all he could, but knew that the plane controls had gone dead. Rick could only prepare himself for the inevitable crash. He knew he couldn't eject. The plane's angle and its continued spin, wouldn't allow it, but he also had no training on ejecting from a dead military plane.

While below him, Commander Hayes began to hail him and telling him that he was diving right at the bridge of the _Macross_.

"_Tell me something I don't know! All the controls have lost their power!"_

"_Have you tried switching to configuration 'B'?"_

"_Configuration 'B'? What's that?"_

"_You don't know! Impossible! Listen pull the control marked 'B' on the left side of your console!"_

"_Right, got it!"_

Rick pulled it and the fighter immediately began to slow. He wondered what was happening and guessed that the fighter had a mobile suit mode of all its own.

He then saw him approaching a building and he crashed and went through it and several others, somehow going from a belly landing to a slump in a humanoid shaped fighting mecha. Rick managed to somehow to get the mecha to stand, though a little wobbly at first asthe metal whined and screeched from the movementand then he finallygot it upstraight and some how aim the main camera towards the battle that still raged far above.

* * *

Okay people here's a little side note. Where I am, it's SNOWING! Beautiful snow is coming down mixed with hail! The date is March 10th, 2006 of the Common Era. This is so COOL (no pun, well maybe, not sure)! Its nearly spring time for where I am and its snowing! Ah! Thank the heavens above so such a gift, especially after the near summer temperatures we had for fall and for most of winter.

Yeah, yeah I just bet there are a lot of you wishing for summer and those that live in cold climates most of the time, but to me, this is beautiful, I think I'm actually am going to cry. For real.

Review my story and let me know what you think and soon, the characters of Gundam SEED and Destiny will have larger parts.


	4. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
